Dragon Skies
by ArcaneWriter
Summary: This story has Harry and the gang in it but is not directly related to them. This all centered around a young Psionicist named Aydrian. Give this story a chance, it's out of the ordinary from Harry Potter but still good.
1. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1

Aydrian fingered through the books on the shelf. The Hogwarts library is extensive but it doesn't seem to contain a single shred of information about his ancestry. He mumbled to himself and picked out a book. He slid down the ladder and stepped away from the bookshelves. It is already late, almost two a clock in the morning, and Aydrian is growing tired. He moved his hand through the thick mop of his raven-black hair. He moved through the library, making sure not to trip over the many books that weren't shelved. Unfortunately Aydrian hasn't been as graceful as usual and he stumbled over a stack of books, scattering them across the floor.  
  
Muttering a curse that the teachers would have frowned at, he limped the rest of the way to the darkened table in the library. He placed the book on the table and looked at the closest candle. Without a word from Aydrian the wick burst into flame, lightning the table. He opened the book to the first page and began to read. Aydrian had secluded himself from his friends after the battle at Shade Enclave. He had too many revelations that day. The revelations only lead to more questions and the answers seem elusive. All of Aydrian's friends missed him.  
  
Jeighsone, on of Aydrians dearest friends, expressed her concerns to him. Aydrian always assures her he is alright although he doubted she believed him. He hardly believed himself. After Shade Enclave Aydrian's skills have been growing dramatically. Before it was merely premonition. Now it's telekinesis and the ability to cast certain spells without any chanting or a wand. Aydrian also takes information in much more easily. He remembers almost word for word of the last book he read. And that book had been 753 pages long.  
  
Nikki had broken up with him because he is never around. Aydrian couldn't blame her. Aydrian looked up from the book and looked at the pin across the table. It floated up and effortlessly over into his grasp. He turned toward a separate sheet of paper at his side and started writing down notes. Aydrian felt a tingle at the back of his head. "What are you doing out of bed, Jeighs." Aydrian said suddenly and Jeighsone appeared out of thin air. Or at least her head did, the rest was covered by an invisibility cloak. "How did you kno.." She stopped and remembered who she is talking to. "Never mind."  
  
Aydrian smiled up at her. "You shouldn't be up at this time." Aydrian said. Jeighsone smiled at him, "Neither should you." She pointed out. "It's kind of hard for Filch to catch me when I can see him coming." Aydrian commented. Jeighsone rolled her eyes and shrugged off the cloak. She is still in her nightgown. It fits her curves perfectly. Jeighsone is a reasonably beautiful girl. Aydrian had noticed that in his second year but he would never tell her that. They had both become instant friends in their first year and have been close ever since.  
  
She pulled up a chair and sat next to him. "What are you reading?" She asked, drawing a chuckle from Aydrian. "I am reading some nonsense that I think might help me find out more about my past." Aydrian answered. "Sounds like fun." Her voice is dripping with sarcasm. "No actually I think it's killing brain cells but I might need the information." Aydrian said. Jeighsone smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his. "Come back to the common room, Ayds. You can search for this stuff tomorrow." Aydrian slapped the book shut.  
  
"Why do you want me to come back to the common room?" Aydrian asked, standing up and walking across the room to the shelf, Jeighsone walking beside him. "What, now I need a reason to talk to you?" She asked, her tone of voice a little hurt. Aydrian stopped and turned toward her. "I'm sorry, Jeighs. I'm just not myself lately." Aydrian reshelf the book. And Jeighs placed her hand on his shoulder. Aydrian tensed up at the touch even though her hand was gentle. "Why do you always tense up when people try to touch you?" Jeighsone asked.  
  
Aydrian turned toward her. "I have no idea when I might lose control and hurt someone." Aydrian replied. Jeighsone looked at him sadly. Aydrian continued, "I could not live with myself if I hurt any of you. Especially you, Jeighs." Jeighsone moved toward him and wrapped him in a hug. This time Aydrian didn't tense up as he knew it was going to happen. He wrapped his arms around her and they enjoyed the embrace. Jeighsone lifted her head slightly and whispered into his ear. "You will never be alone. Not while you have friends."  
  
They pulled away from each other and Jeighsone smiled at him. "I think we better get to the common room before anyone notices we are BOTH gone. That would spread some interesting rumors." Jeighsone said. Aydrian nodded and the cloak floated into his hands. "And we wouldn't want that now would we?" He asked and flung the cloak over the both of them. As they walked down the hallways Jeighsone was curious about the sarcasm.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

Meanwhile in Romania......  
  
The two wizards waited outside of the cave, waiting for their friend to return. "What is taking Isárion so long?" One of them, Ranith, asked growing impatient. They had been here outside of this dragon cave for almost two hours. "There is an ancient red dragon deep in this cave that is about the size of a small village. It would be unwise to be hasty with such a beast." The other, Nathan, commented. Ranith laughed, "Remember what happened when he angered the last dragon?" Nathan chuckled slightly, remembering it all to well. Isárion is a free spirit. He loves danger and he uses the oddest of weapons for a wizard. He uses two pistols. And if that isn't odd enough, he imbued those pistols with magic, very few times have Ranith and Nathan seen bullets fly from them.  
  
Anyway, Isárion is in charge of taking pictures of each dragon every three months so he could document their growth rate. He uses a camera for this. The last dragon, a young silver, was grumpy and really didn't appreciate the flash photography. So the giant lizard promptly gave him a boot out of its home. Isárion landed ooooooo twenty feet away from the cave. The only thing that was really damaged is his pride. Nathan and Rathin, not to mention the other fifty wizards that are currently studying these dragons, never let him forget about it. They both chuckled at the memory and took advantage of the trees that are around them and sat in the shade. No sooner had they sat down when a ground shaking roar came from the cave. "What did he do now?" Rathien asked.  
  
In the cave.......  
  
The silver haired youth stared up at the dragon, looking impatient. "Was that entirely necessary?" Isárion asked. The dragon snorted in contempt. Isárion stared up into those intelligent, reptile eyes without fear. "The faster I take these pictures, the faster I will leave." Isárion pointed out. The dragon let out another ground shaking roar. The sound almost making Isárion go deaf. He rolled his eyes. "Fine. If you want to play it that way then I will go RIGHT back to the facility and revoke your flying privileges and shorten your rations." Isárion threatened. The lizard tilted it's head to the right, as if considering the threat. Or maybe he was wondering if it was worth eating Isárion so he wouldn't take away anything.  
  
It let Isárion near him, choosing the formal. "Wonderful choice!" Isárion said and his hands moved away from his cloak where his guns are holstered. Isárion pulled a large camera out of his pack and took a picture. "Awww come on," He said, "If we are going to do this you might as well make yourself look good." The dragon glared at him but did move a little so he looked much bigger and frightening than before. Isárion took the picture. "Very good." he said, putting the camera back in his pack and turning for the way out. "Oh yeah," Isárion looked back, "My father says your flying privileges are revoked because you flew over a city yesterday." Isárion started walking and the next roar from the ancient red shook every bone in his body.  
  
Of course Isárion is lying. But the dragon didn't need to know that. Isárion was hardly surprised when he heard movement behind him. "Wolves." Isárion said under his breath and calculated their distance by the sound of their feet. At the last possible second he swung around and his pistols came out in the blink of an eye. He pulled the triggers and two green balls of energy shot forth, hitting the wolves point blank in the face and sending them flying across the room. The wolves landed thirty feet away, uninjured but shaken. The blast was only meant to knock them back. "Ok. Now you loose rations for sending wolves after me. Although they should be able to get you food easily enough." Isárion said, with that he holstered his weapons and left the cave.  
  
When he came out into the sunlight, Rathin and Nathan greeted him. "Ok, what was that roar all about?" Rathin asked. "The dragon was being difficult." Isárion simply said. "What about the gunfire?" Nathan asked. "It's wolves were being even more difficult." Isárion said, a smile spreading across his handsome face. "The damned lizard had wolves?" Rathin asked. Isárion nodded. "Wow! A few months ago he had bears." Rathin said. Isárion flinched slightly and started walking in the general direction of the facility. "Don't remind me." He said. They walked for a few minutes and Nathan asked, "What do you have tomorrow?" Isárion pointed to the west. "I have to pay a visit to the black dragon."  
  
Rathin laughed. "He has been grumpy a lot lately. He nearly barbecued the last few wizards who visited him." Rathin commented. Isárion chuckled, "Yep! And that's why they are sending me." Nathan looked at him incredulously and said, "Are you actually looking forward to it?!" Isárion laughed. "Of course I am!" He continued, "I thrive on danger." Rathin looked at him, amused. "You're going to get your ass fried off." The crested over a hill that overlooked most of the land for about a mile. They stopped and admired the view. The land here is very beautiful. Lush vegetation took up most of the land. They could all see the facility and living quarters less than two hundred yards off. "We should have brought a broom." Nathan commented.  
  
Isárion started down the hill. "Nah. It's good exercise. You are both seriously out of shape." He teased them. Rathin and Nathan walked beside him. "Well excuse me, but some of us don't manage dragons all the time." Rathin said. "Yeah. We don't get thrown by them either." Nathan stated and the two friends burst into laughter. Isárion gave them a scary look and they both quieted immediately. "For your information the dragon DID NOT throw me. He hit me with his tail and I was fortunate enough to be in the direction of the entrance." The two friends held their calm for a full two seconds, then burst back into laughter. Isárion through up his hands in exasperation. "I'm going to get my father to make you come with me tomorrow."  
  
Isárion's father is the head researcher and he would definitely send Rathin and Nathan if Isárion asked. They both shut up immediately and their faces turned a shade whiter. Isárion enjoyed the nervous glances that the two boys exchanged all the way to the facility. He wouldn't do that to them, but they didn't need to know that.

OOC: See I told you it was a bit out of the ordinary. But it gets good. Trust me. Please R/R!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It hadn't been difficult to get back to the common room at all. Having a psychic on your side has it's advantages. They walked up to the large painting in silence. "Yanos." Aydrian said the password, a form of leaf that witches and wizards used to heal people with, and with a confused look to the left and right the picture slid aside. They walked silently in and the picture closed behind them, muttering something about invisible students. They immediately threw off the cloak. "I'll need to give this back to Harry tomorrow." Jeighsone said and walked over to the couch in front of the fire. They both silently sat in front of the fire and didn't say a word for several minutes. 

"Jeighs." Aydrian started. "Aydrian." Jeighsone said at the exact same time. They both stopped. "You go first." They both said at the same time again. Again they stopped. Jeighsone pointed to Aydrian, indicating for him to start. "What were you doing in the library, Jeighs?" Aydrian asked. "Visiting a friend." She said simply and Aydrian shook his head. "You can do that during the day when you have less of a risk of getting caught." Aydrian pointed out. "What, you didn't want to see me?" Jeighsone asked, going on the defensive. "No, I wanted to see you...." Aydrian said but Jeighs cut him off, "And why did you want to see me?" Aydrian stopped, his eyes wide, noticing she had cornered him.

Jeighs smiled inwardly, she absolutely loves doing this to Aydrian. "For a psychic you sure didn't see that one coming, Ayds." Jeighsone commented. Aydrian chuckled slightly and said, "I'm no match against girls." Jeighsone giggled at that. Aydrian smiled, he has always liked making Jeighsone laugh. He hasn't been doing that a lot recently. All he sees on her is a sad expression whenever he sees her. "Christmas is coming up in a few days, Ayds. Are you staying here?" Jeighsone asked. "Yes." Aydrian said immediately, drawing a surprised look from Jeighsone. "But you always go home for christmas." Jeighsone commented. Aydrian shrugged, "I want to stay here this year. I think I need a break from all the studying."

"Nows THATS the Aydrian I like to hear." Jeighsone said. Aydrian smiled and replied, "It's going to be lonely here without you." Jeighsone smiled at him, damnit that smile is infectious. "I'm staying here too." She said. Aydrian looked at her questioningly. "You don't think I'd leave you here all alone did you?" She asked. Aydrian rolled his eyes. "Besides," Jeighsone continued, "Angie and Shar are staying too. So you will have THREE girls around you the whole time." Aydrian groaned and placed his face in his hands. "Oh god! The guys are NEVER going to let me forget this. It's too late to change my mind huh?" Aydrian asked. Jeighsone punched him on the shoulder playfully and said, "Your damn right it's too late!"

Aydrian rubbed his arm, even playing Jeighsone can pack a punch. "You're like you are a girl." He replied teasingly. "Afraid you will get your ass kicked?" She teased and gave him a small push. Aydrian laughed and pushed back. "I don't want to hurt you." He said. Those six words, which are similar to the earlier words in the library, made them both stop. "Ayds....." She said, moving her hand towards his shoulder. Aydrian moved away, "I just reminded myself why I should not be here with you." With that he stood up and began walking back to the portrait. Jeighsone was up in an instant and she grabbed him by the arm. "Don't leave, Aydrian!" She said. With a quick motion of his hand he loosed his arm and hurt her hand a little.

She tried not to show it but Aydrian didn't miss it. He lowered his head, "See what I mean? I might hurt you if you am around you." He moved toward the portrait again and Jeighs grabbed his arm again. "Aydrian! If you walk out now then you walk out on your friends. If you continue to do this then you will lose all of us. Do you want that?" Jeighsone asked. That gave Aydrian pause and he looked back at her. "If I continue to be around you I might lose you anyway." He said. The way he said that got her attention. He hadn't said it like he was talking about everyone. "Ayds....." She began but Aydrian raised his hand to silence her. "For the longest time I've liked you, Jeighs. And I will not allow myself to hurt you. Even if it means losing you." 

Before they could say anything else Jeighsone leaped into his arms. "Aydrian I know the REAL you and the real you would never hurt anyone." Aydrian wrapped his arms around her. Jeighsone is a strong young woman but she looked so fragile at times. Aydrian liked the feel of her up against him, and that feeling scared him. The closer he got to Jeighsone the more she will be involved and the more hurt she might get. Even against those startling thoughts Aydrian didn't pull away. Aydrian kissed her on the cheek, not knowing why he did. When Jeighsone felt it a shiver shot down her spine. She pulled her face back a little and looked at him. Aydrian was staring back. The both leaned forward, their lips coming closer.

"What am I doing?" Aydrian thought silently. "I shouldn't get involved with her. She will only get into trouble. I CAN'T let that happen." Aydrian moved his hand to her shoulder and called upon his gift.

*A fire. Kids are running and screaming as large beasts fly overhead. Dragons! Hogwarts is in flames. Jeighs is running towards a strange person. All of a sudden an ancient red appears out of nowhere and flaps its large wings pushing the wind incredibly and knocking several people to the ground. Then it sucked in breath, going slowly, and blew back out the flame reached all the way down and scorched everyone on the field. Including Jeighs.*

Aydrian came out of the image and pulled back suddenly. "Ayds...?" Jeighsone asked and Aydrian ran out of the room. Getting as far away from Jeighsone as he could. Jeighsone looked down the hallway. "Aydrian....." She said and stayed there for many minutes. He had a premonition she, guessed, and Aydrian didn't like what he saw. Jeighsone touched her cheek slightly and went back into the common room. She didn't go to sleep at all that night.


End file.
